metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Campbell
is best known as the original executive officer and the second commanding officer of FOXHOUND. He is one of Solid Snake's closest friends, and uncle of Meryl Silverburgh, although they later discovered that he is actually her biological father. Background Prior to joining FOXHOUND, he served the Marine Corps, the Green Berets and Delta Force. He became involved in the downfall of the original FOX unit in 1970, where he met Big Boss in a prison at La Peninsula de los Muertos, and the two joined forces to bring down FOX. Unfortunately, at the time, Campbell had a broken leg and was unable to support Big Boss outside of driving a stolen enemy van between mission sites. Recruiting members of the Red Army who were stationed at the base over to their side, they discovered the truth behind FOX's revolt, destroyed their secret weapon Metal Gear and killed the remaining members of FOX. A year later, Big Boss and Campbell officially set up FOXHOUND. Roy Campbell served as a tactician and executive officer under the codename of "Chicken Fox," a sort of playful teasing by Big Boss in that Campbell was actually quite afraid of active field duty. Many years later, after Big Boss was defeated at Outer Heaven by FOXHOUND operative Solid Snake, and it was discovered that Big Boss was their leader, Campbell was appointed as commander of FOXHOUND and began revising FOXHOUND's methods with his personal touch. He discarded the codename system and adopted the use of high-tech equipment such as radars and spy satellites. Campbell brought out former FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land uprising and served as his commanding officer during Operation: Intrude F014 in 1999. With his supervision, Snake was able to defeat the forces of Zanzibar Land and retrieve the OILIX formula. In the following year, Campbell retired as FOXHOUND commander for undisclosed reasons, although it is believed he was unhappy with the direction the unit was taking. In 2005, Campbell was called back to action by the US Government when FOXHOUND, now led by Liquid Snake, took over a nuclear disposal facility and held several people hostages, including Campbell's niece, Meryl, who was assigned to the disposal facility on the day of the takeover. Campbell once again brought Snake out of retirement to neutralize the new FOXHOUND. However, during the course of the mission, Campbell was forced to keep a lot of secrets from Snake, including the true purpose of his mission and his injection with FOXDIE by Naomi Hunter. Eventually, Campbell revealed the truth at the end of the mission and tried to call off an air strike directed to the base, but was arrested by Secretary of Defense, Jim Houseman. However, after Snake defeated Liquid, Campbell was exonerated from charges, as blame was laid on Houseman instead. After the events of Shadow Moses incident, Campbell continued with his retirement. He later revealed to Meryl that he is really her father. A man resembling Roy Campbell served as Raiden's commanding officer during the Manhattan Incident. However, this Colonel was later revealed to be an artificial construct created by The Patriots and generated by GW, Arsenal Gear's supercomputer. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, Raiden and Campbell actually physically met, with Campbell taking on a sort of "commanding officer" role in Raiden's life. Campbell and Rose devised a plan to protect Raiden and Rose's son John. They broke all ties to Raiden, who had disappeared into the Alaskan wilderness, and pretended to marry. Campbell played out his new life to the fullest, not even being able to tell his own daughter Meryl the truth. Campbell, now working for a counter-terrorism branch of the United Nations, contacted his old friend Solid Snake, along with his partner Hal Emmerich, after he had discovered the whereabouts of the long missing Liquid Ocelot. Not content with the UN and other governments simply ignoring Liquid's attempt to plunge the world into total war, in effect aiding the economy of the 21st Century, Campbell took the matter into his own hands and hired Snake to perform an assassination. Upon reaching the Middle East, Snake met up with Meryl Campbell's daughter, who revealed to Snake that Campbell had remarried to a much younger woman and she was no longer speaking with "that womanizing piece of shit." Campbell was visibly upset when Snake divulged his daughter's opinion of him, but Campbell had to keep the secret that his marriage to Rosemary was a lie up until Raiden was done with his mission in order to protect John. At the end of the mission, Campbell attends Meryl's wedding to Johnny Sasaki, finally making amends with her after years of deceit and not speaking. He congratulates Meryl for getting married but she ignores him. Campbell begins to walk away before Meryl pulls her Desert Eagle from her holster, holding it to Campbell's neck. She then releases the clip, forcefully telling him, "You're going to walk me down the aisle." Campbell laughs and tells Meryl that finally, they have plenty of time to get to know each other. Campbell remarks how beautiful Meryl looks, making both her and Mei Ling, Meryl's bridesmaid, break down in tears. Behind the scenes *Campbell was originally modeled after the likeness of actor Richard Crenna from the Rambo films, in which he played Colonel Trautman. *Campbell, along with Solid Snake, makes a cameo appearance in the mini-game that is included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater called Snake vs Monkey. The Colonel briefs Snake about his newest mission to catch experimental mechanical monkeys, much to Snake's dismay, who responds angrily that Campbell could have gotten someone else to do the job and frustrated that he had to be brought out during vacation though is explained that Otacon has connections with the person who is involved with the monkeys and it was Otacon, who recommended Snake. *Campbell also voices the "Time Paradox" continue screen in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, activated when the player purposefully creates paradoxes in Metal Gear history, such as killing Ocelot, EVA, or even dying and quitting the game. *Campbell reveals to Snake that Meryl is his biological daughter in two non-canonical events: the Otacon ending of MGS and the Stamina-kill ending of Snake Tale C. *Campbell is the only character other then Snake to appear in almost every Metal Gear game in one form or another. Gallery Image:Young Roy.jpg|Roy Campbell, circa 1970 Image:Colonel Campbell.jpg|Campbell, circa 2005 Image:MGS4 - Campbell.jpeg|Campbell, circa 2014 Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' (non canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (AI impersonator) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (cameo) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (non canon) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (non canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Campbell, Roy Category: MGS Characters Category: MGS2 Characters Category: MGS4 Characters Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy